Poppin' Bottle's In The Ice
by itsoly
Summary: Idea from the Glee s2 episode Blame it on the alcohol. What if it was Kurt who got drunk? Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

"_Then it's settled, the Rachel Berry house party train wreck extravaganza is officially a go."_

"Kurt I don't know, I mean it would be fun but you're not in our Glee club anymore and it's a Glee club thing ya know?"

Kurt turned around from his closet, where he was picking out Saturday nights outfit, to face Finn.

"Well they're my friends, so I don't know why I shouldn't be able to go. I've been working just as hard as you so I believe I deserve a night out."

"But dude, there's going to be drink there and we all know what happened last time you consumed alcohol…"

Kurt was very aware of what Finn was talking about. The week he met April Rhodes and threw up on the guidance councillor. Kurt turned back to his wardrobe and decided on the shirt he was going to wear. Ah, he bought this red shirt the week before he transferred so he hadn't had a chance to wear it yet.

"Finn I'm going and that's final."

"But you don't even-"

"I know where and what time. I saw the event on facebook when I went on the laptop. You always forget to log out."

Finn gave up and stalked out of the room. He might as well accept the fact that Kurt wasn't going to back down. Honestly, he was just scared that Kurt would end up like he did before. Maybe even worse.

"THANKS FOR CLOSING THE DOOR!" Kurt yelled sarcastically at Finn. He walked over and calmly shut the door. Whilst making his way back to his wardrobe he couldn't help but pick up his phone on the way. Kurt scrolled through his contact list and his thumb hovered over a name.

"_Hey Kurt!" _Came the voice from the other end of the line. Gosh he's always so enthusiastic Kurt thought to himself.

"Hey Blaine. I'm really sorry but I'm going to have to cancel our plans for Saturday night. Something has come up." Kurt apologised.

"_Found someone better to hang out with huh? Kurt I'm wounded."_ Blaine chuckled.

"Well actually I was going to invite you...but yeah you're right, I've found better people to hang out with." Kurt joked.

"_Kurt pleaseeeeeeeeeeee invite me to your social event with these better people. Or I'm going to spend Saturday night alone and you know us teenagers."_

"Only because you're begging and I feel sorry for you, you can come." Kurt smiled to himself.

"_Aw you're too good for me. So what's going on then?" _Blaine wondered.

"Well…there's a party…at Rachel Berry's house, with the members of New Directions, with alcohol, and you're going to be my plus one."

"_That's very sweet of you to invite me out with your friends but I don't think they will like me. Kurt what if they don't like me but yet I turn up anyway. Say if Rachel kicks me out? Or worse, say if she wants a duel with me. You've told me how competitive she gets."_

Kurt couldn't stop the laughter building up from his throat. This boy was just so adorable.

"Blaine don't worry they will like you I promise. Just as long as you don't come in your uniform."

"_You just ruined the joke I was going to do. Fine then I won't. But you're going to have to help me okay? I'm kind of nervous."_

"You shouldn't be, it's going to be fine. Just don't drink because Puckerman might take advantage. He tends to do that when himself or people around him are drunk."

"_The guy with the Mohawk right?"_

"Ha, yeah him. Look I'll talk to you tomorrow about it and I can even help you pick what to wear because we need to look fabulous."

"_Thank you! You're a fashion-saver."_ Kurt debated to himself whether or not that even made sense.

"Um yeah…of course I am. I'll see you tomorrow Blaine."

"_Bye Kurt!"_

Kurt hung up and smiled to himself. Well he would have to look extra fabulous if he wanted to impress Blaine. That boy cannot take a hint. Just two days and Blaine Anderson would hopefully be in his arms if his methods of seducing were as good as he thought them to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so hello, I forgot to write something on the last chapter :L so I'm not sure how long this story is going to be, maybe like 4 chapters, it's not going to be long but it might turn out to be. So um yeah, here goes the train wreck :D  
>_<strong>

Blaine whipped out his phone and texted Kurt.

"_I'm outside-B."_

Blaine sat outside the Hummel-Hudson household waiting for Kurt to jump joyfully out of the door. They had agreed on carpooling together because Blaine had insisted that it was better for the environment. Kurt couldn't help but find him adorable and so he agreed weather he was joking or not.

Blaine's phone dinged with Kurt's reply lighting up on his screen.

"_Okay, I'll be two secs "_

Blaine sat and waited. And waited. And waited some more until 20 minutes later Kurt emerged from the front door. Blaine crawled back up his seat where he had slipped into a more comfortable position, waiting for Kurt.

"Gosh, Kurt what took you so long? You said two seconds!" Blaine said as soon as Kurt climbed into the passenger's side.

"Sorry, closet meltdown. How do I look?" Kurt replied with a smile on his face. Blaine looked Kurt up and down and took a slight gulp. Kurt was wearing tight black leather trousers that complimented his shape very very well, a red shirt with one single black suspender with a black tie. Kurt looked beautiful. Blaine didn't know how he could get his quiff that high though.

"Um…yeah you look…great." Blaine tried to reply nonchalantly but it came out as more of a squeak. He lingered his eyes on Kurt's face but focused mostly on the way his lips could curl up into an even bigger smile that was already plastered onto his face.

"Thanks!" Kurt blushed, noticing the way Blaine's eyes stayed on him a little more than he should intend to. Kurt looked over to appraise his creation he made Blaine wear. A red tightly fit cardigan with a simple black and white striped t-shirt underneath, complete with a dark pair of jeans that fitted his structure perfectly. "You don't look too bad yourself Anderson. You actually pull of the red cardigan, congrats." Kurt kept a slight sarcastic tone in his voice so he didn't seem too starry eyed.

"Well you are the one that picked these out, but thank you anyway." Blaine smiled and turned the car on.

"And oh Finn is following us in a different car in case he sleeps over and needs to get home tomorrow." Kurt mentioned.

"Noted." Blaine replied as he put the radio on and ventured to Rachel Berry's house. The journey consisted of Blaine and Kurt singing loudly to Katy Perry and Lady Gaga songs.  
>_<p>

When greeted very kindly by Rachel, Kurt and Blaine walked downstairs to the basement and made themselves known to the New Directions. Everyone was cheerful to see Kurt and whilst Kurt was in the midst of hugging his friends, Blaine stood to the side and thought about all that Kurt had left behind now that he was at Dalton.

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine staring into nothingness.

"Okay everyone, this is Blaine Warbler." Kurt walked over to Blaine and pushed him forward.

Blaine gave an awkward wave and a shy "Hi" to the group standing around him.

"Wanky…"

Blaine turned around to see a girl with dark black hair staring hungry-eyed at him.

"Santana sssh!" Kurt hissed. Santana gave Blaine a wink and walked off to hold pinkies with a blonde girl. Blaine instantly thought that she must be Brittany. Kurt had informed him of his friends and gave clues to show who was who.

Rachel walked over and handed Kurt and Blaine a drink ticket each.

"Okay, lets go over the rules! Everybody gets two drink tickets to stop things from getting out of hand. We are serving wine coolers today, that is our specialty drink! Well it's actually all that we have…"

Kurt motioned for Blaine to walk away, and so he did.

"Well Kurt, this is…awkward, and kind of sucks if this is all that we're having." Blaine couldn't help but say as he clinked bottles with Kurt.

"Don't worry, Puckerman has it all under control."

"Oh mohawk guy? He kind of scares me. Just stay with me please? I might get lost or something." Blaine grabbed onto Kurt's arm and shed puppy dog eyes in his direction. Yep, Kurt had to make Blaine his tonight.

"Trust me."

And with that, Blaine let go of Kurt.

"LET'S PARTY" Screamed Rachel from the other side of the room. The music was turned up and everyone was screeching. Blaine and Kurt did not mentally prepare themselves for what was to come.

3 hours later and Blaine found himself sitting alone in the corner next to the piano. All of the New Directions, excluding Santana, Brittany and Finn were lined up from one end of the bar to the other, doing shots. Finn slowly walked over from where he was sitting playing angry birds on his phone, to where Blaine was staring at Kurt who was sucking on a lime.

"So you don't like to drink?" Was the first thing Finn said to Blaine, even though he saw the bottle of beer in his hands.

"I do, but just not like this…I just thought that it was going to be toned down you know?"

Finn glanced around noticing everyone giggling hysterically and Santana and Brittany a little too close on the couch. "Yeah I know."

Blaine gave Finn an awkward smile and the two struck up a conversation on the buckeyes. Blaine was thankful that he wasn't the only one who wasn't planning on getting completely wasted. He was up for a good time and all but didn't really feel like putting himself out there too much. He took another glance at Kurt who was now sloppily dancing with Quinn. Blaine turned back around to find Rachel all over Finn; Blaine thought it would be best to just walk away.

"Heyyyy Blaine hey! I'm here, hey!" Kurt cooed from across the room. He stumbled over to Blaine and landed in his arms.

"Yes I know you're here Kurt." Blaine replied sweetly.

"I n-need to t-tell you something. But you have to be shhhh about it even though everyone knows apart from you." Kurt turned serious.

"Kurt I think you're a little drunk, why don't you just sit down for a while, yeah?"

"Only if you come with me?" Kurt tried to sound flirtatious but it just came out as a giggle.

"Um sure…so what is it that only I don't know about?"

"W-well…" Kurt tried as he plonked down and patted the space next to him. Blaine sat beside him and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Kurt has a plan."

"Mhhhm and what would this plan be Kurt?"

"Well Blaine, Finn…Finn's really tall and he's my brother. But you, you, you are short."

"Hey, you're like 2 inches taller, so I'm not that short!" Blaine debated.

"Hussssssssh! I'm telling a story. Now, you are short, Finn is my brother so, so I lost hope there. And t-then I met you. I met Blaine who is not my brother and won't be my future brother so it makes me happy 'cause I…

"SPIN THE BOTTLE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE? SPIN THE BOTTLE." Kurt was interrupted by Rachel screeching across the room, harshly next to Finn's ear. Blaine turned around to where Kurt was sitting but noticed he was not there. He quickly turned to the group forming into a circle on the floor in the middle of the room and noticed Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, what were you saying?" Blaine asked curiously as he sat himself down next to Kurt and Sam.

"I tell all after-after the game yes."

Blaine honestly didn't know what he was doing right now. He was at a party with a bunch of people he barely knew, most of whom were drunk out of their minds. He didn't know whether to suck it up and stay with Kurt because, it is Kurt and he wants to spend more time with him. Or to just leave because he doesn't feel comfortable. His mind was soon made up when the first spin of the bottle landed on himself and Rachel.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS!" Enchanted the crowd around them.

Blaine had no choice but to lean across the circle to Rachel.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world!" Rachel giggled as they leaned in a met halfway. Blaine pulled away feeling nothing as Rachel laughed some more and petted him on the cheek. More spins and kisses were handed out. Resulting in Artie kissing Santana, Quinn kissing Finn, Brittany kissing Puck and Puck slapping Finn's ass which resulted in Finn leaving the circle.

It was Kurt's turn to spin the bottle. Blaine prayed on anything that it would be him. He didn't even know why. He doesn't have feelings for Kurt. He just wants to…experiment? Blaine thinks to himself that he most definitely does not have feelings for Kurt other than friendship. So when the bottle spins in his direction he is most surprised who it lands on.

Sam.

Blaine doesn't know Sam, hasn't really talked to him.

"SAAAAAAMMMYYYY! HEY SAMMY. IT'S YOU SAMMY!" Kurt cries as he leans over Blaine to get to Sam. Blaine doesn't even know if Sam is gay, he's never said he was straight before.

Sam responds by leaning over Blaine as well and catching Kurt's lips with his in a sloppy all tongue and no feeling kiss. Blaine soon has enough and has to try and break it up.

"Okaaaayy I think we've had enough of that!" Blaine laughed nervously whilst clapping his hands to get Kurt and Sam to stop.

"Well that wassssss interestingggggg." Kurt whispered to Blaine when he had pulled back from Sam.

"Kurt! You, Kurt. I THINK I'VE JUST FOUND MY NEW DUET PARTNER!" Sam yelled to Kurt whilst stumbling over to the stage and grabbing a microphone.

"Waaaahhheeeeeeeeey!" Kurt yelped as he tripped over the stage whilst trying to grab the mic.

Blaine sat himself down on the floor and cracked himself open another bottle of beer. This is going to be a long night Blaine sighed to himself and the music started blasting out through the speakers.

**A/N: so I will be writing about the duet and what song Kurt and Sam are going to be singing in the next chapter. I really thought hard about it and the song I have chosen is kinda perfect, just for the drunk situation. I'm hoping to update by at least next Sunday hopefully if my drama exam goes well and school doesn't parade me with homework :/**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. Please and thankyouuuu :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay for the songs I have decided that **Sam **is going to be in **bold **and _Kurt _is going to be _italics _and both of them together will be like_** this. **_  
>hope you enjoy :D<p>

**"I wanna talk to you." **

_"The last time we talked, Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears. I promise you it won't happen again." _Kurt started wagging his finger towards Sam._  
><em>

"**Do I attract you?"  
><strong>

"_Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?"  
><em>

"**Am I too dirty?" **Sam started to wiggle his eyebrows and Kurt winked towards Sam.**  
><strong>

"_Am I too flirty?"  
><em>

"**Do I like what you like?"**

"_I could be wholesome"_

"**I could be loathsome"  
><strong>

"_I guess I'm a little bit shy"  
><em>

"**Why don't you like me?"  
><strong>

"_Why don't you like me without making me try?" _Kurt walked over to Sam put an arm around his waist._  
><em>  
><strong>"I tried to be like Grace Kelly"<br>**

"_**But all her looks were too sad"  
><strong>_

"_So I try a little Freddie"  
><em>

"_**I've gone identity mad!" **_Both Kurt and Sam started to jump up and down enthusiastically like they were 6 year olds on Christmas. _**  
><strong>_  
><strong>"I could be brown"<br>**

"_I could be blue"  
><em>

"_**I could be violet sky"  
><strong>_

"**I could be hurtful"  
><strong>

"_I could be purple"  
><em>

"_**I could be anything you like"  
><strong>_

"**Gotta be green"  
><strong>

"_Gotta be mean"  
><em>

"_**Gotta be everything more"  
><strong>_

"**Why don't you like me?"  
><strong>

"_Why don't you like me?"  
><em>

"_**Why don't you walk out the door!" **_Sam turned around and started walking, but Kurt slapped him on the ass and pulled him back by his buckle loop on his trousers.

Blaine thought he had seen enough by this point and felt himself go cold. He couldn't even remember what happened, he didn't _want _to remember. Blaine had plenty of other gay friends and they've kissed and got together, but there's just something about Kurt that makes Blaine want to keep all boys off of him. When he looks at Kurt, he looks at everything Kurt stands for. He sees fresh summer days, peace, happiness, music and blue skies. He sees everything he loves.

Everything he loves.

Love.

Realization kicks in for Blaine as he stares at Kurt. He sees a future with him. He see's winning nationals together, a first dance at prom, Broadway and New York. Blaine see's coffee dates during their lunchtimes, and Saturday night's just sitting on the couch and debating over who the best Friend's character is whilst eating a tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough. He sees a future with Kurt.

Why didn't he realize this before?

Blaine had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize who was now standing right next to him. Santana coughed to make her appearance known to Blaine, who jumped back at the sudden human interaction.

"It's so obvious you want in Hummel's pants." Santana remarked winking at Blaine.

"Why does it even matter? He's too wrapped up in Sam." Blaine replied weakfully.

"Curly fry…Sam's my boyfriend. I'm pretty sure he is not gay since he went out with Quinn and myself." Santana snorted. "Alcohol does make people do crazy things you know."

"But you…and Brittany, on the couch earlier?" Blaine asked, referring to the girls who were kissing on the couch a couple of minutes ago.

Santana looked over to Brittany who was sitting on Artie's lap and sighed. "We're just friends." Santana held her gaze for a few momenst then turned back to Blaine and put her hand on his knee. "But did you know about Hummel's plan to get into your pants by the end of the night?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that's not it. He told me he had a plan but… now I just think it was to win over Sam or something."

"Not gay!" Santana reminded him. "Look shortie…" Blaine laughed at all the new nicknames he was getting from one girl. Santana continued "I know that you've probably been told that I'm kind of a bitch, but I care about Hummel okay?"

Blaine smiled and covered her hand, which remained on his knee, with his hands and squeezed them. "I could see us walking out of here as friends you know." Blaine joked.

Santana looked at him through her lashes and beamed. "Now go get him Hobbit."

Blaine squeezed her hand one more time and hoisted himself up off the ground. He reached out his hand to Santana and gracefully helped her up. "You go get her too." Was the last thing he said to her before he walked off into the direction of Kurt.

Blaine paced over to Kurt and grabbed his hands leading him outside.

"Blainey Bear! Where have you been I have something to show youuuuu!" Kurt screeched as he tried to pull free of Blaine's grasp.

"What Kurt?" Blaine asked frustrated.

Kurt poked his belly and started singing. "Look! Jelly on a plate, jelly on a plate. Wibble wobble wibble wobble jelly on a plate!" Kurt kept singing the same lines over and over again until Blaine pulled his hands away from his stomach and led him into the kitchen, fetching Kurt a glass of water so that he could sober up. He couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Drink this." Blaine ordered as he thrust water into Kurt's hands.

"Anything you want cap'n." Kurt replied as he saluted Blaine and downed the water. The next thing Blaine knew, Kurt was out of the room in a shot and running towards the downstairs bathroom. Blaine heard the fatal choking and walked slowly to the bathroom where Kurt was now lying limpless on the floor.

"Am I dying?" Kurt whimpered as he tried to pull himself up by the bathtub but failed miserably.

"No you're not, but by the amount you've drank tonight you've lost a little bit of your life." Blaine joked but it seemed to send Kurt over the edge as he started crying. Blaine rushed over and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Hey now I was only joking, you're fine look at you, you're cleansing up already!"

"Look at me I'm a mess! Can you please leave? I can't believe you've seen me like this." Kurt gasped and he pulled free of Blaine grasp and started to push Blaine towards the door.

"Kurt, I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to deal with situations like this, now come on let's get you to a bed or couch for you to lie down on." Kurt put up a struggle but felt even worse as his head started to hurt like hell and his stomach churned in all the wrong ways. Blaine let Kurt rest most of his weight on him as they stumbled down the hall and into where everyone else was.

What they found was quite surprising. Everyone was already passed out on the floor ether with a cushion or someone else. There was a big group in the middle including Puck, Lauren, Sam, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Mike who were all leaning on one another. Artie appeared to have fallen asleep in his wheelchair and as Blaine glanced around, he noticed Santana and Brittany curled up together on the couch. He smiled to himself watching the two girls sleep peacefully with each other.

"Well it looks like I'm sleeping on the floor…" Kurt concluded looking around. Finn and Rachel had taken up the other couch, huddled together which Kurt found odd because they broke up only a couple of weeks ago. Kurt threw down some pillows on the floor and positioned himself on his back.

"We can sleep in the guest room, there's two beds and it's got a bathroom for your morning ahead." Blaine stated, still smiling at Santana and Brittany. When he didn't hear a response he turned to where Kurt last was and found him passed out on the floor.

"Well…" Blaine realized he was talking to himself and went about his task, removing Kurt from the floor and carrying him bride style, into the guest bedroom. Blaine thanked everything that is good that it was on the same floor and involved no stairs. He placed Kurt down on the bed and took off his shoes. Blaine was just about to cross the room for the sake of himself sleeping but two arms wrapped around his waist and jerked him onto the bed.

"Keep me warm." Kurt mumbled, obviously too asleep to know what he was doing.

"There's a cover Kurt." Blaine reasoned, trying to not fall into the trap.

"You beat anything." Kurt tried again as he positioned them so Blaine was sitting up and Kurt's head was on his lap. Blaine slithered himself down so that he was laying down with Kurt's back curled into Blaine's front.

"Mmmmm." Kurt started mumbling words into the air which Blaine couldn't quite grasp. "Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt?" Blaine replied as he stroked back some of Kurt's hair from his face.

"I love you." Kurt plainly mumbled and moved back more into Blaine's embrace. He let out a soft sigh and went lifeless in Blaine's arms, oblivious to what he had said before.

Blaine's body froze. He cranked his neck so that he could catch a glimpse of Kurt's face which was perfected with the faint light of the moonlight, spilling in from the window.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine whispered silently into the dim room, tightening his arms around Kurt's sleeping form. Blaine closed his eyes and drifted into sleep peacefully.

**A/N: I want to give a shout out for my friend Mollie, whom gave me the joke of jelly on a plate in the middle of media :D **

**As usual I will try and update next Sunday **

**Reviews? Please and thank you :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I'm really sorry I didn't update on time, I've got exams coming up in 2 weeks and I stress and get freaked out really easily. I'm hoping to update by Sunday again but if I can't I'm extremely sorry. Thank you for reviews and hits so far :D**

Blaine awoke the next morning to something kicking him in the shin. Blaine frowned and tightened his arms around the body lying next to him. An arm collided with Blaine's face and stomach, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him breathless. Blaine slowly creaked open his eyes to find Kurt restless, flinging his arms about and panicking in his sleep.

"Shhh Kurt, everything's okay." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, trying to soothe him.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, feeling around the bed. Blaine grabbed his hands and started stroking his knuckles.

"Yeah it's me." Blaine breathed, taking in the sight of Kurt. His flushed face and his hair sticking up wildly. Sure he and Kurt had had sleepovers before, but they were just friends. Now that he had recognized his feelings, it felt more special waking up to Kurt, not that he hadn't enjoyed it before. "Bad dream?" Blaine asked stroking back Kurt's hair.

"I just feel really sick…" Kurt commented before dashing into the bathroom.

Blaine cringed at the sound but forced himself to walk to the bathroom to check if Kurt was okay.

"Eugh I don't even remember anything!" Kurt whined as he rested his head on the toilet base. "I bet I said some pretty crazy shit last night." Kurt laughed. "Um, Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine replied from where he was standing in the doorway, resting his head on the side.

"Why did we wake up together? Did we sleep together? Oh my god did we have…" Kurt trailed off, arching his eyebrows.

"No no no no." Blaine quickly rushed.

"Good, cause that would have been awkward."

"So don't you remember anything from last night? Not one little thing?" Blaine asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well…." Kurt started rubbing his head. "No, not really."

"Oh right." Blaine tried not to sound upset. It's fine that Kurt didn't remember anything Blaine thought. Blaine kept going over what Kurt said in his head, about saying crazy shit. He probably didn't even mean what he said, didn't even mean to say I love you. Blaine stalked off and made himself busy making the bed and cleaning up a bit, just to give himself some time to think the previous night over.

"Oh god." Kurt whispered, coming out from the bathroom holding his head. "I remember Sam, and a song, and flirting…"

"Yeah there was a bloody well lot of that." Blaine snapped from across the room.

"Hey now there's no need for that mister grumpy!" Kurt quickly said back, feeling annoyance at Blaine's sudden mood change.

"Oh whatever."

"What is wrong with you? One moment you're fine and all caring, and now you're in a bad mood. What the hell happened?" Kurt screeched, letting his anger show.

"Why don't you tell me when you remember something other than your bloody duet with Sam!" Blaine screamed back at him.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is right now Blaine. So just tell me or this is going to be much bigger than it should be."

"Oh so I'm making a big deal out of this, for trying to get you to remember something that happened last night, which obviously meant nothing to you, seeing as you only remember Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam Sam, Sam!" Blaine brutally hissed.

"You know what, just get out of my sight!" Kurt shouted quietly, tears building their way up to the surface. "And call me when you get yourself sorted."

"Get myself sorted, oh yeah of course, coming from you who I had to take care of all night!" Blaine shouted, throwing the pillows back onto the bed. Well last night was nice while it lasted.

"I can't take this anymore, get out! Go home do whatever. I don't care."

"Yeah you obviously don't care. I've learned that now." Blaine replied, visibly hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Blaine didn't bother answering Kurt as he stormed out of the room and past the crowd of the New Directions who had formed at the door, watching them closely.

Santana quickly leaped from her place on the ground and ran after Blaine who was now sitting in his car, with his shoulders hunched over and his face in his palms. Santana pulled herself into the passenger's seat and took his face from his hands, and rested his head against her neck.

"Blaine, calm down, don't worry I'm here."

"I love him Santana, and this is what he does! He can't remember anything. He only remembers Sam. Doesn't that say something?" Blaine clutched onto Santana's jacket, crying furiously. Santana could feel the trail of warm tears flowing down her neck.

"Honey, of course he will remember. It's just not fresh in his mind, he will come around I promise." Santana cooed into Blaine's ear. After a couple of minutes, Blaine's cries soon turned into little sobs and hiccups, signalling that he had calmed down.

"I just, want to go back to last night. He seemed so sure when he told me he loved me. And I was so sure too, but now it's like he doesn't even give a damn!" Blaine hammered his fist on to the steering wheel, causing Santana to jump.

"Okay listen Blaine. You've become a good friend to me in the past 24 hours, and I don't really make friends easily so count yourself lucky…" Blaine smiled and was going to interrupt when Santana held up her finger and carried on, "I want to continue seeing you around, so calm the heck down and just go talk to him! If you care that much about him."

"I don't want to talk to him right now." Blaine whispered, but he smiled at Santana.

"Look Anderson, I'm gonna get back in there. So you either come with me, or you go and I'll just tell everyone that you were really upset and wanted to go home. If they want anything else, I'll tell them to buzz off, okay?"

Blaine leapt over the middle and pulled Santana into a bone crushing hug. "I'm gonna go home and sleep it off. I'll call or text you later okay?" Blaine suggested, pulling away.

"Yeah that might be best. I'll talk to you later." Santana smiled and kissed him on the cheek, climbing out of the car and passing her number through the window.

"Hey Santana?" Blaine asked before he pulled off.

"Yeah?"

Thank you, for everything." Blaine looked at her through his lashes, his head facing towards the ground.

"You're welcome." Santana smiled gracefully and walked back inside the house with one last wave.

Santana found that everyone had started to clean up, and had probably left Kurt on his own. She marched into the guest room to find Kurt cuddled up to Finn's side, looking extremely pale. Finn glanced at Santana, obviously conflicted by what was going and looking to get answers. Santana shrugged and sat down next to Kurt on the bed.

"Don't worry frankenteen, I'll take it from here." Santana said moving Kurt into a sitting position so that Finn could get up. Finn sighed but trudged out of the room, taking one more look back at his brother before leaving.

"Okay Hummel, I know you're awake, Finn's gone and everyone else is occupied, so stop fake sleeping and talk to me." Santana said, poking Kurt's arm. Kurt sighed and opened one eye up to observe the empty room.

"I don't know what his problem is or why he has to upset me, and just go into one, I thought he was my friend. He obviously doesn't like me so that whole plan was just down right stupid! And what has Sam got to do with anything, so I sang something with him, me and Blaine done that at Christmas! It's what friends do. I'm so mad at him right now but I just want to go hug him cause he looked so hurt but…eugh, I don't know what to do!" Kurt went full into one, nearly shouting the quiet room down.

Santana just sat and nodded, fiddling with her phone whilst filling in the tiny gaps with "hmm" and "uh huh."

"So you're just going to sit there and take his side?" Kurt wailed.

Santana scowled at him and pointed her phone in his face. A photo flashed up on the screen and Kurt gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry again for the late update, ive had a lot of work to do :L BUT OMG GLEE IS BACK AND THE PROMO WITH KLAINE. I WAS SOBBING SO MUCH. Anyways…. I think maybe 1 or 2 more chapters left and then that's it enjoy :D **

Kurt snatched the phone from Santana's hands, simply staring at the screen.

"Thought's?" Santana asked smugly.

"I…this is real?" Kurt gasped. "Like no Photoshop expert done it or something?" Kurt waved the phone in the air.

Santana shook her head and smiled. "Nope." She said simply.

Kurt continued to stare at the screen. A photo of him and Blaine, curled up on the bed asleep, Kurt curling into Blaine's chest. Blaine's arm was sprawled across the pillow and Kurt's head was rested on top. Both boys had small smiles evident on their faces. Kurt continued to stare as his heart skipped at beat at the sight of their hands twined together, tightly clutched to Kurt's chest in front of his heart.

"I thought this was a dream…" Kurt stuttered, gaze still fixed on the screen, even after 5 minutes.

"Well apparently not." Santana quipped, trying to grab her phone back. "Hummel, go do something and stop moping about this picture!" Santana groaned, finally able to snatch her phone back.

"What…what do I say?" Kurt asked, still stunned.

Santana stood up and hoisted Kurt up too, by pulling on his hands. Kurt stumbled a bit but Santana put an arm around his waist and guided him out of the door, through the mass of the New Directions, who got annoyed with their lack of helping, and out to Finn's car.

"Me or Puck will drop Finn off home, so don't worry about taking too long." Santana said cheekily.

Kurt smiled slightly. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden. You're acting like cupid."

Santana scowled. "I have my moments. And I kind of want to keep that hobbit around too be honest. I know how much you mean to him."

Kurt frowned. "How do you know?"

Santana pushed him into the drivers seat and shut the door. Kurt opened the window and she leaned in smiling. "I practically spent half the night with him."

"But you were drinking, how do you even remember?"

Santana chuckled and tapped his nose. "Cause I'm able to keep my drink down. I'm an expert." She said proudly.

"Thank you, for all this." Kurt whispered.

He started to drive out of the driveway, mentally thanking Santana for being so devious as to getting Finn's keys so easily.

"NOW GO GET SOME HUMMEL!" Santana shouted, loud enough for the whole street to hear. Kurt laughed out loud and smiled to himself and he rounded the corner, only to be stuck in traffic. Kurt sighed and started drumming his fingers onto his steering wheel impatiently.

Blaine stormed into his room, ignoring the concerned calls coming from his mum downstairs. He slammed the door shut and let himself lie on his bed limp less. That was _not _how he wanted the night to go. This was just some big idiotic, stupid fight, Blaine thought to himself as he curled up onto his side.

He came face to face with the photos on his bedside table. One of him and the Warblers at New Year's and then one of him and Kurt, standing outside a theatre. Blaine picked up the picture carefully and stared at it. He remembered everything about that day so clearly. He had taken Kurt to see Wicked for his birthday, it had been Blaine's first time seeing it, and Kurt's sixth. They were waiting outside before the show and it was freezing cold. They were both bundled up in layers, and Blaine had thought Kurt looked adorable, jumping up and down to keep warm but smiling and giggling like a 5 year old on Christmas. Blaine just wanted to kiss the tip of his red nose because it was just the most precious thing he had seen. At the time he had had no idea what he felt for Kurt, he just thought it was a one off. And so he had pulled Kurt close to him and decided to take a picture with his phone. Kurt snuggled under his arm and pulled their cheeks flush together. Blaine had never felt nothing like it, the electricity that jolted through his face and skin was thrilling. But he had been so oblivious that he ignored it, and decided not to act upon it.

Blaine placed the photo back lightly, cursing himself for not realizing sooner. Everything was becoming so clear now. The duets at Christmas time, the little smiles they shared whilst walking past each other in the hall. The weird butterfly feeling whenever he heard Kurt sing was so familiar now, his voice was like an angel, lighting up everything miserable in this world.

Blaine let out a chocked sob and turned away from where he was staring at the photos in a trance like state. He curled himself into a foetus position, holding himself while trying to not let the tears fall. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away mum." Blaine huffed annoyingly, re- positioning his head so that he lay comfortably, hoping to try and sleep. A soft click filled the silent room and Blaine heard faint footsteps padding across the floor and stopping in front of his bed. Blaine closed his eyes quickly, hoping his mum would think he was sleeping and leave him alone. The mattress sank behind him and a hand gently stroked the hair away from his forehead. Blaine shivered at the contact and realized this was not who he thought it was.

Suddenly, two arms wound themselves around Blaine's waist and pulled him back into a tight embrace and Blaine relaxed immediately. He turned around in the person's arms and came face to face with the boy he loved.

Kurt gave a small smile and twined their hands together and put them on his chest, just above his heart. Blaine could feel the quick pace of Kurt's heart and left his hand there, just feeling Kurt live.

"It was December 18th, 8:23 pm when you walked into the room to stop me studying so that you could sing with me." Kurt whispered between them. "All the Warblers had gone home early for break and I was using the time to study for exams after the holidays. But you distracted me of course." Kurt laughed lightly and the sound was music to Blaine's ears. "That was the first time I realized that I loved you." Kurt breathed between them.

Blaine's heart skipped a couple of beats and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe. He looked up from where he was gazing at their clasped hands, and looked straight into Kurt's eyes. Blue and hazel locked on one another and mixed together.

Kurt broke eye contact and started to move away, releasing his hands from Blaine's.

"I-I just wanted t-to tell you." Kurt gulped, suddenly looking very nervous. "If you don't want to talk again I understand…I'm j-just going to leave now." Kurt quickly rambled, making his way towards the door. Blaine quickly rushed over and stopped Kurt, standing in his way.

"I'm not letting you leave." Blaine stated.

""Why?" Kurt stuttered, looking up from the floor.

"Because I love you too." Blaine whispered as he leaned into Kurt. Kurt forgot how to breathe when Blaine's lips touched his in a passionate kiss. Kurt had never understood why people kissed. He thought nothing of it. Well that was until he kissed Blaine Anderson. Blaine's slightly dry lips worked themselves so gracefully with Kurt's, fitting together perfectly. Jolt's of pleasure flipped through them both as their stomach's started flipping insanely. When the heat and loss of air became too much, Blaine pulled away to find Kurt with his eyes still shut, his eyelashes resting lightly on his cheeks.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open to stare at Blaine. To remember where he was now and what just happened.

"You…really?" Kurt asked, still trying to process what had happened.

"Really." Blaine beamed. Kurt searched his eyes and all he found was pure love. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and leaned in again for another breath taking kiss. Kurt could feel Blaine's lips curving up into a smile as he deepened the kiss, tangling his hand into the back of Kurt's hair at the nape of his neck.

Teenage dream suddenly waffled through the air as Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket. They both jumped apart from the loud sound erupting through the room. Kurt looked at his phone.

_Dad._

"Oh shit." Kurt mumbled as he picked up his phone. "Hi dad." Kurt spoke calmly.

"_Bud, you're not home yet and you said you would teach me how to make brunch." _Burt's voice was strict yet soothing.

"Um…yeah. I'm on my way home now." Kurt looked over to Blaine who had planted himself on his bed, smiling sadly.

"_See you in a bit then kiddo." _

Burt hung up the phone and stalked over to Blaine. He got on his knees in between Blaine's legs. He cupped Blaine's cheek. "I'm really sorry." Kurt mumbled.

"I don't want you to leave." Blaine said, pleading.

"I don't want to either." Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. "But I'll see you tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled cheekily. "Or in a couple of hours."

"Of course." Kurt laughed. He took his hand away from Blaine's face, but Blaine kissed his wrist lightly before Kurt could fully pull his hand down. Kurt's breath chocked in his throat.

"I can't get over this." Kurt giggled, feeling incredibly lightheaded.

"Does this mean we're…boyfriends?" Blaine asked, sounding nervous.

"Do you want to be?" Kurt replied hopefully.

"Yes." Blaine said.

"Then yes." Kurt clarified. Cheering inside.

Kurt leaned into Blaine and caught his lips in a tender kiss. Kurt stood, pulling Blaine up without breaking the kiss, and wound his hands around Blaine's neck and Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist. They pulled apart a couple of moments later. Both high on the electricity that became noticed when their skin touched. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, letting out a long sigh.

"I should walk you down." Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head and lacing their fingers together. Kurt looked down at their entwined hands as they made their way downstairs. He giggled and started swinging their hands back and forth. He could definitely get used to this.

"Call me when you're done." Blaine sighed, resting their foreheads together again.

"Of course." Kurt said quietly.

"I love you." Blaine exhaled through his mouth, speaking at the same time.

"I love you too." Kurt exchanged with a slow kiss, moving his lips oh so delicately against Blaine. Blaine kissed his nose and Kurt sulked to his car. Slowly backing out and driving off into the distance. Blaine sighed heavily as he shut the door and turned around to see his mum standing there, tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear, tightening her arms around him.

Blaine hugged her back tightly, with nothing but happiness and love drifting through him.

**I'm sorry this took me forever but I have got one more chapter planned out. I should have it done by next week, but I'm not sure as I have exams. I have an exam the day after the 8****th****, which as many of you know, is Klaine day. :L so wish me luck ;)**

**Reviews? Please and thank you :D**


	6. We Have It All

**A/N: I'm really sorry this is like really late, I've had exams for two weeks, then a family crisis, then I came down ill and I am still recovering. This is the last chapter for this series I am sad to say I was going to write some more but I didn't want to over do it. thank you to my friends Bella ****(****diirrtylittlefreaks****)****, Alex and Mollie for helping me and I hope you all enjoy **

Blaine toppled onto the sofa next to Kurt in the empty household.

"Dinner was divine!" Kurt exclaimed, rubbing his stomach.

"And now time for desert…" Blaine giggled, crawling across the sofa in Kurt's direction. Blaine continued to move closer until their bodies were flushed together. Legs twined and chests pressed.

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked flirtatiously, picking at the collar on Blaine's shirt.

"Moulin Rouge!" Blaine laughed from on top of Kurt. Blaine quickly jumped up and ran towards the TV set, popping the disc in the player.

"Tease!" Kurt wailed from his place, still on the couch. "I'm cold now." Kurt complained, bringing his knee's up to his chest.

"Well you seemed to be fine before I joined you." Blaine answered, making his way back to Kurt and kissing the fabric of Kurt's clothing on his knee.

"Well that was before my extremely attractive boyfriend devoured me." Kurt shot back.

"Sorry." Blaine said sheepishly, pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not falling for that!" Kurt said, turning away and pretending to focus on his favourite movie.

"Well okay then." Blaine said faking a sigh. He got up and started to walk away but stopped at the door. "Well I'm gonna go to bed, see ya later!" Blaine called over his shoulder with a little wave. With that, he walked off down the hallway and shut the door quietly behind him.

Kurt turned from his place on the couch, mouth gaped open. He quickly turned off the TV and ran towards the bedroom. When Kurt pushed open the door frantically and out of breath, he found Blaine lying on top of the sheets, pretending to be asleep.

Kurt shuffled his way over, ridding his shoes before climbing onto the bed and straddling Blaine, who opened one eye with a small smile.

"I see you're still fully clothed." Kurt stated, mouthing dry kissed over Blaine's exposed collar bone and across his neck.

Blaine gasped. "So are you." He said, although it came out more of a whimper. Blaine suddenly toppled them over so Blaine was on top of Kurt. Kurt shrieked in surprise and delight.

"Happy Anniversairy." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Happy Anniversairy." Kurt sighed back, grabbing Blaine's face and pulling their faces together and crashing their lips in a passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Blaine stretched his arm and fumbled about in the bedside draw.

"So we're doing _that _tonight." Kurt giggled, closing his eyes and smiling.

Without answering, Blaine climbed up off the bed and positioned himself on the floor.

"Hey, get back here!" Kurt demanded, already missing the weight and heat of Blaine. When Blaine did not respond, Kurt grew impatient and sat up straight, crossing his arms over his chest and whining a little, until he noticed Blaine on the floor on one knee, holding a little box in his hand, displaying a white platinum band.

Kurt gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes already gushed with unshed tears. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat loudly, and started to speak.

"Kurt…" Blaine began, whispering in the silent atmosphere. "I…oh god. I had everything I planned out to say but I can't remember a thing." Blaine laughed nervously, his eyes trained on the ground. Kurt was still frozen on his place on the bed, looking down at Blaine as his heart grew a thousand times more than it already does when he wakes up next to Blaine, or even looks at Blaine.

Blaine coughed and bought his light hazel eyes up to Kurt's baby blues. "Kurt, I love you so much. I can't believe I've gotten to spend 6 whole years with you. I think about everything we have been through together, and I wouldn't change a thing. Every fight bought us closer together and every tear made you all the more beautiful." Blaine paused for a couple of seconds and shakily put one of his hands on Kurt's knee, drawing patterns through the fabric of his jeans. Kurt mindlessly put his also shaky hand on top and intertwined their fingers.

"I want everything with you Kurt. I want a marriage and a family, and a dog or cat or fish or a monkey called bubba." Kurt laughed and started silently crying. Blaine, still keeping eye contact, carried on. "When we sit on the sofa on Friday nights, I want to be joined with a little girl or boy, hogging all the ice cream and not giving us any." Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "We made it Kurt, we made it to New York. We got the jobs, we got the house, we got each other. I never thought I would find someone. I thought I would have to have an arranged marriage!" Blaine exclaimed, brushing the tears falling down Kurt's face and then locking their fingers back together. "I never thought I would fall in love with someone as beautiful, as kind hearted and fabulous as you. You're the Monica to my Chandler, the cheese to my cake, the milk to my coffee. You're my best friend, my lover, my _everything._"

Blaine knelt up and cupped the back of Kurt's neck, bringing their faces closer and pressing their foreheads together. Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes and Kurt was speechless. _This is it. _Was all Kurt was thinking. This was the moment that was going to change his life.

"Kurt Hummel…" Blaine breathed between the small gap parting them. "Will you marry me?"

Kurt couldn't do anything but nod.

Blaine pulled back and stared at him. "Yes?" He had to make sure, even though he knew the answer anyway.

"Yes!" Kurt shouted, bouncing off the bed and throwing his arms around Blaine's neck, sending them both crashing to the floor. Kurt instantly tackled Blaine's lips with his. Blaine was instantly reminded of their first kiss. The excitement and how it left his body tingling with love. He knew it sounded cheesy when he thought about it and described it to people time to time, but he would never get sick of it and he knew it was true.

They both pulled away, tears glistening their faces as Blaine lightly grabbed Kurt's left hand, sliding the ring in place on the correct finger and kissing the band where it now rightly rested.

"I love you. Oh god I love you!" Kurt sighed, gazing at the ring.

"Fiancée." Blaine mumbled, tossing the word around on his tongue.

Kurt giggled but it came out more of a high pitched scream. "I have to call dad and Carole and Finn and Rachel and just everyone we know from high school to this moment!" Kurt squeaked. "And I think I already know who our maid of honour is going to be." Kurt sing sang.

"Mhhhmm, who?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Santana of course!" Kurt whacked Blaine's arm playfully. But Blaine took it as a signal to pull Kurt closer and snuggle on their place on the floor. They stayed for that for a while, stealing little kisses and glances.

"Kurt Anderson." Kurt murmured where his head was rested on Blaine's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Are you not going to be keeping your last name? It has been with you your whole life." Blaine asked looking down.

Kurt looked up at the same time and smiled brightly. "Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Kurt stated, twisting the ring around on his finger. "And Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

"I like that." Blaine concluded, giving Kurt a faithful kiss, leaving Kurt breathless as always and wanting more. "Don't you want to phone people?" Blaine asked, brushing Kurt's hair away from his face and massaging his scalp.

Kurt shuffled closer and fisted Blaine's shirt in his fist letting out a content sigh. "I will tomorrow. I just want to be with you." Kurt yawned, turning on his stomach and resting his chin on Blaine's chest who stared down at him, both wearing goofy smiles. "I love you Blaine." Kurt stated simply.

"I'll never get tired of that." Blaine exhaled happily. "I love you too Kurt."

They spent the rest of the night curled up in each other, ignoring the fact that Kurt had to be up early. But nothing else mattered right now. They could show their love like any normal heterosexual couple would by getting married and showing their love off.

Simple.

**A/N: So that's the end. I'm sorry it's really cheesy but I wanted something romantic and sappy, turns out I'm not very good at writing it and so I had to keep re doing it. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it and thank you for all the hits and reviews! I love you all and I am also currently working on another story, but I think I need to finish off my Furt one first which is the first story I wrote on here, but haven't completed ahaa :')  
>thank you again! I love you all:D<strong>


End file.
